


And Bring Me To My Knees

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: September 5, 2010</p><p>It’s a strange thing, how quickly they both came to crave this …</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Bring Me To My Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



They can’t be loud. Especially not now.

Dean’s right next door, and he’s waiting for Cas to show up so they can re-evaluate their next shot at taking out the coven of witches they’re hunting.

Lucifer whines and arches against Sam, his face flushed and pupils completely blown. Sometimes, Sam thinks he’s unleashed a new monster on the world after having guided the Angel to his sexual awakening. 

“ _Shhhhh_ ,” Sam hisses, pausing to clench his eyes shut and bury his face in Lucifer’s neck, trying to steady himself against the onslaught of sensation of being _inside_ the Angel’s body.

But Lucifer can’t seem to remain quiet. He whines again, a pitched sound that almost has the window vibrating in its pane before Sam manages to place his hand over the Angel’s mouth, smothering the noise.

“We can’t,” he grits out, rolling his hips to punctuate the statement as Lucifer’s eyes go wide and he bleats a sound that’s muffled by the skin of Sam’s palm.

And by now, Sam is lost to the rhythm of it; rolling and bucking his hips into the Angel’s body as Lucifer writhes underneath him, almost completely undone. 

In some way, it’s better than it’s ever been. Lucifer is almost beyond himself; completely overwhelmed by the sudden raw, animalistic side of this brought on by the need to stay silent. How the room suddenly constricts around them, bringing every movement into sharp focus.

He moans against Sam’s palm and arches up, striving to bring them even closer together.

And it’s all Sam can do to comply, thrusting forward and burying himself within that all-consuming heat of Lucifer’s body.

In the end, it’s that thrust that pushes the Angel over the edge. He wails, though the sound doesn’t make it past Sam’s hand, and freezes, every muscle going rigid as he climaxes, the opalescent fluid of his release tracking up his chest. 

As Lucifer clenches around Sam, he shuts his eyes and groans through his own release, keeping himself as silent as he can, even as he empties himself within the Angel’s willing body. 

It takes them some time to actually regain their breath, and only then Sam is able to move his hand away, watching Lucifer to make sure they’re okay, that some boundary hadn’t been inadvertently crossed.

To the contrary, the Angel smiles weakly at him and leans up for a kiss, licking at Sam’s jaw as he pulls away as if in supplication. 

“You know I love you?” Sam murmurs, smoothing his thumb over Lucifer’s reddened lips.

“I know,” the Angel replies softly, a knowing smile quirking his lips.


End file.
